The Novelist
by SailorMoonFanForever
Summary: Serena is trying to become a novelist and her boyfriend, Seiya, is giving her a hard time. Matters only get worse when Darien comes into the picture. SerexDare.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Here is my promised new fic. It's short yes. Rest will be posted in next chapter/s. Hope you like it. Small story (3 chapters max). Thanks and enjoy._**

Serena walked into the dimly lit restaurant. She was meeting her boyfriend Seiya for a romantic dinner, even though she was not in the mood. Lately, he had been in this horrible mood, and the two never got along. They were always fighting, mostly about the novel she was writing. She sighed as she saw him, and walked over to the table. Sitting down, she faked a smile.

"So, how was your day?" Serena asked softly after greeting him.

"Okay, and yours?" he asked in return. He smiled, he actually smiled. Maybe tonight would be better than she thought.

"Okay. This morning was actually very profitable," she said trying to bridge the subject about her day without him starting a fight.

"Profitable? How so?" he asked giving her a confused look.

Serena sighed. She hated that she always had to choose her words so carefully around him. She didn't know what to say that wouldn't cause him to blow up. He had asked about her day… and she did want to share with him… and why shouldn't she? She was finally doing something with her life and he wasn't supportive in the least.

"Well, I wrote a lot of my novel, almost a full chapter. It's coming along quite nicely." Serena smiled widely, really content with herself. She was in her mid-twenties and she hadn't really done anything with her life until now.

"Really, Sere!" he said upset. "Must we talk about that now? When I'm trying to have a romantic dinner with my girlfriend?"

"Seiya!" she said, her voice raised. "What is your problem? You are the one who asked about my day!" Serena glared at him. So he was starting a fight yet again. When would he stop and just be happy for her?

"Yes," Seiya huffed. "But I didn't think it would involve that!" he finished with distaste.

"Why can't we talk about it? It's about my future."

Seiya looked at her plainly. "I think you're wasting your time," he stated calmly before taking a sip of water.

"How can you say that? Don't you think I should pursue my dreams? What I am actually good at?"

"I think you should aim higher."

Serena's head hurt. She was always getting so upset with him. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve this side of him. A side that, no matter what she did or said, was still a jerk to her about her future.

"I hate that you do this!" she yelled, not caring who heard or who was looking.

"Calm down, Serena." He glared at her and then looked around to see if anyone was listening to their fight.

Serena shook her head as she stood up. "I've had enough for one night. I wish you would just let me live my life and not discourage me so much. Good night!" and with those last words, she turned on her heels and stormed out of the restaurant.

As soon as Serena got home, she ran to her bed and started crying. She was crying on her bed, thinking about the mess that she was in with Seiya when the there was a knock on the door. She got up and went to answer it, tears still rolling down her face. Much to her surprise, when she opened it she found her best friend Darien standing there. She stared at him with big puffy eyes.

"Darien?" she said in surprise as she wiped away her tears. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something," he said softly and then noticed her tears. "Are you alright? You've been crying."

Serena sighed motioning for him to come in. They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. She didn't saw anything for a few minutes; she just stared at her best friend. Darien was always there when she needed him the most. She didn't know what she would do without him.

"Yeah," she finally answered him in a low voice. "I just got home actually."

"Date with Seiya?" Darien asked, jealously running through his veins as he fought to not let it show. He didn't deserve her. She should be dating him not Seiya. All these years he had secretly loved Serena, and now he might actually have a chance to show her how he felt. If he played his cards right, and her and Seiya broke up, she could be his.

"Yeah," Serena sighed. "He went off again about me being a novelist. I can't believe he isn't supportive of my dream." It was a new dream of hers, but still. He should be by her side if he truly loved her like he claimed to.

Darien saw her face sadden as she said that and his heart broke. "Hey," he said softly, making her look over at him. "Don't let him bring you down. You are a great novelist. Just ignore his thoughtless comments."

Serena nodded, tears starting to flow down her cheeks again. "I know… I know. It's just so hard coming from him. I want him to be proud of me and my work," she said through soft sobs.

Darien sighed. "I know you do," he said softly, pausing before continuing. "But if it's any consolation, I am proud of you. I believe that you can do this."

Serena stopped crying and looked over at him. "Thanks Darien. At least someone believes in me."

Serena smiled through her watery eyes and reached over to hug him. She didn't need Seiya, she had Darien, someone who cared for her and believed in her, and didn't treat her badly. She stayed in his arms, needing to feel needed for once, needing to feel loved.

"I'll always believe in you," Darien whispered into her hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Here is the next chapter of this fic. There will be more romance next chappie. The next will be the last... so hope you guys all like this short fic. I plan to continue HDTY... so don't lose hope. This was already half done, and is why it is getting completed first. Enjoy and please review._**

The next morning, Serena woke up to yet another knock on the door. Rubbing her eyes to wake herself up, she got up and walked over to the door. In her mind she hoped that it wasn't Seiya. But no such luck came her way that morning. There stood Seiya waiting impatiently in the doorway.

"Seiya," she said, hurt evident in her voice. "You shouldn't be here," she said straight forward, trying to close the door. His hand stopped her efforts.

"We really need to talk," he said calmly. So now he wanted to talk? He hadn't wanted to last night. Why was everything according to his schedule? She couldn't take this anymore.

"I agree," she said slowly, pausing for a moment. "Fine, come in."

She opened the door wider and Seiya walked inside. The two made their way to the living room, but didn't sit down. The moment Seiya entered the small room his eyes noticed some paper and a pen on the small table. He looked up at her with anger in his eyes as he glared at her.

"What is that?" he asked stupidly, pointing at the paper and pen.

"My writing stuff," she answered feeling her anger rise as well. What business did he have coming here and being like this? There was silence for awhile. Seiya slowly sat down and Serena followed suit in time, sitting across from him.

"About last night…" Seiya's voice trailed, looking anywhere but at her.

"Yes," Serena stated. "We need to talk about what happened."

Seiya nodded. "I agree. What you did was unforgivably wrong."

Serena raised an eyebrow as she wondered if he was serious. "What _I _did? You mean what _you _did," her voice rising.

"I was not the one to leave you there all alone, with everyone staring."

"No," Serena agreed. "You were only the one who made me do it."

Seiya gave her a funny look as if he didn't understand. "What do you mean?"

Serena sighed. "You were the one who started the argument. You were the one who made me feel sick to my stomach."

"But it is your fault! You are the one who insists on being an author. You know how I feel about it," he huffed angrily.

"How _you _feel about it? That's all I ever hear!"

"Well sorry for showing you my feelings on the subject," he said sarcastically.

"It is my life; it's my feelings that matter," Serena said, emotion thick in her voice.

"Why don't you just give up now, before you publish that thing and are humiliated?"

Serena couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Why must you always hurt me by saying things like that? If anyone did something unforgivable last night, it was you!" she yelled.

"Please," he said rolling his eyes. "Like I said before, it's completely your fault! If you hadn't chosen such a pathetic career… we wouldn't be fighting."

His words cut deep into her heart and she felt a literal ache. Why was this constantly happening to her? She didn't know what to say or do to fix this. But no, she did not _want _to fix it. She wanted, no needed, things to end for her sake. Tears pricked her eyes and slowly trickled down her face.

"Yes, we would be. You would just pick something else to argue over. That's just how you are!" she said through gentle sobs.

"Where I stand on this subject, you are one hundred percent to blame!" Seiya yelled, finally having had enough of this.

"You did not just say that!" she screamed as her body went into tiny convulsions. "I cannot believe you are blaming me!"

Seiya raised one hand to his temple. "I'm so tired of fighting about this! Can't you just accept the fact that you are not a good writer? You've chosen the wrong profession, get over it already!" he shouted bitterly.

"Stop saying that!" Serena yelled through sobs. "I love what I do. I have finally found something that I am good at. It is the right profession. Why can't you accept that?"

Seiya's eyes flashed loathing. "Don't take that tone with me, Serena!"

Serena laughed mockingly, wiping her tears away. "You sound just like my father."

"I'm sure he would have the guts to tell you that you are wasting your time and that the career you have chosen is a mistake."

That sent her over the hill. She stood and crossed her arms at her chest. "Shut up!" she hollered, gaining courage. "If it is a mistake, then why can't you just let me make it on my own?"

Seiya looked at her with shockingly gentle eyes. "I am trying to help."

"If this is your way of helping… please stop!" she paused for a minute thinking. "Why can't you just be proud of what I have accomplished, what I've worked so hard on," she paused once more and before she could think of the consequences that would follow, she muttered, "Darien is" under her breath.

"Darien?" Seiya's eyes grew huge at this, and Serena instantly realized her mistake. She shouldn't have brought him into this. She knew how extremely jealous Seiya was, and for no reason at that. She had told him a million times that they were only best friends. But Seiya had never seen it that way, and now he would tell her exactly that.


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: This is the last chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Please feel free to check my other Sailor Moon fanfics (completed or not)._**

"Yes," Serena said calmly. "He is proud of me and my accomplishments."

"Darien?" he repeated stupidly, growing extremely mad. "Don't mention his name in front of me!" he ordered.

Serena sighed. "He's my best friend and I'll speak about him whenever I want."

Seiya laughed mockingly. "Don't pull that best friends crap on me! I know what's going on between the two of you."

"And what, pray-tell, is that?" Serena asked her arms folded at her chest.

"That you are interested in him and that he feels the same way about you. Honestly Serena, do you prefer him to me?"

Serena looked up at him. "Right now…" she said pausing. "…and at times like this?" she paused again, giving him an angry look.

"Absolutely."

"I knew it. How long has this been going on?" he demanded to know.

"How long has what been going on? We are just friends, Seiya! I would never cheat on you, although sometimes I wonder why I even stay in this relationship," she finished softly.

"Excuse me?" his voice taking on an entirely new tone.

"You are constantly hurting me. You are always telling me to give up my one dream. That hurts more than you will ever know," her voice shaking as tears escaped.

"Stop over-exaggerating!" he said annoyed, rolling his eyes at her.

"Seriously, is that all you have to say in your defense?"

Seiya moved closer to her. "If it's that bad dating me, why don't you just end this relationship?" he asked harshly in her ear.

Serena stepped back. "Maybe I will!"

"Fine!" Seiya yelled averting his gaze to his shoes.

"Fine!" Serena sighed and tried to calm down. She placed her hand at her temple.

"I think you should leave," she said stating the obvious.

Seiya's eyes flew up to hers. "Wait," he said softly. "This can't be it."

Serena didn't know what to say anymore. "Seiya! You cannot be serious? Were you just here for the last ten minutes, or were you off somewhere else? This relationship is self-destructive. It's over."

"But… I only said that in the heat of the moment. I don't want to break up."

"Well, too bad. I'm not staying in this relationship when you are so crushing to all I want in life."

"Sere…" Seiya pleaded, his eyes honestly looking sincere.

"You know something…" she murmured facing him straight on. "I've been too scared to say anything all this time, but finally I've worked up the courage to end this verbally abusive relationship. I'm not going back now!"

"Come on…" Seiya said grabbing her hand. "It's not that bad."

Serena jerked her hand away. "Yes it is. Now please leave."

With that, she stood up, pulling him up as well. She walked towards the door, him dragging behind her. She stopped at the door and turned back to face him.

"I hope you change your mind," he whispered, his eyes misty.

"I won't," she replied truthfully.

Seiya huffed and opened the door, only to find Darien standing there, hand in mid-air, ready to knock. Seiya glared at him before turning around and facing Serena.

"This just proves my point!" he yelled, before throwing his hands up in the air and storming off.

"Darien?" Serena asked softly. "I'm sorry you had to be involved in that," she said sighing. "Come on in." The two entered the small house, but remained in the hallway.

"What was that all about?" he asked softly. "Big fight?"

Serena nodded. "Not just a big fight though, it was _the _fight."

Darien's eyes found hers, concern and love there. "Really? Oh Sere, you must feel terrible."

"Not really. I'm actually glad that it's all over with. He was just killing me and my dream slowly."

Darien nodded. "Is that what the fight was about, him not believing in you?"

"Yes mostly," Serena paused and looked up at Darien. Only then noticing how close he stood. She knew she had to be honest. Her eyes never left his as she spoke up.

"He also got upset about us. He thinks I'm cheating on him with you."

Darien laughed, even though his heart ached with the truth of that statement. He had often felt that the bond they shared bordered on infidelity, even though they had never even shared a kiss.

"That's crazy," he faked. "We are just really good friends."

"Yeah, I know, but at least that kind of helped move the break up along. I'm just glad it is over with."

Darien agreed. "Yeah, I understand."

He gave her a comforting look and then gently pulled her into his arms, hugging her against his chest. He placed his head on top of hers, an embrace they often shared. His heart wanted nothing more than to tell her his true feelings, but his brain knew that it wasn't the right time.

"It's all over now," he whispered against her hair. "It will be okay."


End file.
